In some applications, it may be desirable to form an assembly of an electronic module on a conductive fabric to form an integrated system. Conventional assemblies include modules stitched to a conductive fabric using conductive wire. Stitching is an intensive manual process not suitable for high volume or automation. In some stitched assemblies, the stitches become loose as the fabric flexes. It has also been noted that some conductive fabrics are not well suited for joining techniques requiring elevated temperatures.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved electronic module assembly and method of assembling an electronic module to a conductive fabric.